Four Star Crossed Lovers
by IndigoDraco
Summary: What happens when the Natsuki's and Shizuru's from Mai Hime and Mai Otome meet in a world not their own. Will the Natsuki's survive the double dose of Shizuru, and will the Shizuru's survive double the Natsuki cuteness. M for language and hints.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first story uploaded here. Got the idea from a comment made on youtube, and I couldn't resist. I don't have any Beta so if you spot any mistakes please say :)

**Disclaimer: While in my dreams it is not so, I do not own Shiznat, that honour goes to Sunrise.**

"W-wha-"

"Huh?"

Two identical looking blunettes with emerald eyes stared at each other in shock. The only apparent difference was an age gap of maybe five years. One was slightly taller with a more mature figure that was accentuated by her clothes; three quarter length trousers, a corset-like top that showed her stomach, and an opened blue trench coat. Her younger twin was wearing tight black and red biker leathers.

"Ara?" Both blunettes turned to see two identical crimson-eyed beauties staring at them. Fear coursed through their veins as they recognised those identical hungry gazes.

"S-Shizuru!" the two Natsuki's stammered while both backed away with hands raised in a feeble attempt at defence, knowing far too well what that gaze meant.

"This is certainly an interesting change." The elder Shizuru murmured, her violet, for lack of a better word, dress shifting in the wind.

The younger Shizuru nodded in agreement, folding her hands away in the sleeves of her purple kimono. "Almost like a fantasy come true."

The Natsuki's blushed and yelled. "Baka!"

The two Shizuru's turned to each other, curiosity sparkling within those crimson orbs.

"Where are my manners. I'm Viola Shizuru."

"Fujino Shizuru. A pleasure."

"This is Kruger Natsuki."

"And this is Kuga Natsuki."

"I wonder how we ended up here?" Viola chirped, looking around her with interest. Her surroundings were of a park. Grassy knolls rolled in every direction, spotted with the odd cluster of trees. Behind them was a mass of hedges, towering high above.

Fujino smiled. "I don't know. You don't by any chance know where _here_ is, do you?"

The two Shizuru's continued to talk to each, exchanging small talk, it was all said politely and calmly, the only thing that was missing were the two cups of tea. Having escaped the two hungry gazes for the moment the two Natsuki's looked at each other.

Kuga raised an eyebrow as she took in her elder's attire. "Really what is with that outfit?"

Kruger's virtual feathers ruffled. She rather liked what she was wearing, especially as it made Shizuru's lusty mood swings easier to…deal with. "I could say the say to you, why are you going around in biker leathers?"

"Because I just went for a ride, that's why. Seriously though, you're showing so much skin!" Kuga pointed with horror at Kruger's exposed stomach.

"Oh shut up." Kruger snapped. Her brain seemed to have just processed the information that Kuga stated. "Wait. Did you say ride? As in motorbike?"

Eyes narrowing in suspicion she answered. "Ye, what about it?"

"What do you have?" excitement had crept into Kruger's voice.

"A Ducati. Why?"

Kruger grinned. "Is it here?"

Kuga nodded glumly then glanced around. Not seeing her treasured Ducati nearby she started to panic, half running half jogging around in circles she continued to search for her bike. "Argh! Where is it?" she was nearing hysterical by this point.

"Ara where is what, Nat-su-ki?"

Kuga froze, turning back to be greeted by two deadly eyes. "A-ah my bike. It's not here." She answered lamely.

"I so hope my Natsuki isn't worried about a bike when we've just met our future selves." Fujino said with a cold smile. The air temperature dropped a few degrees.

"N-no!" she shook her head furiously in denial. "Hang on. What do you mean future?" Kuga stared at her elder. Then at the older Shizuru. Then to her own Shizuru. "Ah crap."

"Precisely. I swear I'm going to rip whoever is responsible apart for this." Kruger cracked her fingers for emphasis. Her Shizuru grimaced slightly at the harsh treatment of said fingers, thinking of much better uses those fingers could be put to.

"Ara that's not very nice, Natsuki. But that aside, I don't believe we are you future selves."

Kuga frowned at this. "Why do you say that? You two are identical. Oh god you're identical." She gulped upon the realisation. One Shizuru was too much as it was, but two?

"Two Shizuru's, we're not going to survive!" Kruger agreed, face pale.

"Ara and why wouldn't you survive?" Fujino asked.

The two Natsuki's looked at each other with the exact same thought, both blushed.

"Kawaii!" the two Shizuru's squealed before enveloping their Natsuki.

The two Natsuki's continued to blush before the elder decided to take charge, pushing her Shizuru away to prevent those oh so devilish hands from exploring further.

"Will you two calm down and get those thoughts out of your heads for now!"

"Ara my Natsuki is so demanding." Viola whispered seductively.

Kruger put on her best diplomatic expression and voice. "Viola, now is not the time. We need to find out what happened. And how it happened. We cannot be the future selves, for one thing we bear different family names, for another I doubt you two are Otome. I certainly don't recall you walking around in that kimono Shizuru, trust me, I'd remember." Fujino blushed.

"Otome? What are they?" Kuga asked, completely ignoring her girlfriend's flushed state, though whether that was on purpose, or simple lack of attentiveness remains to be seen.

"Young girls that are physically enhanced by nano machines."

"Phy-physically enhanced? You mean those are fake?" Kuga gasped, pointing at Kruger's chest.

"Baka! If these were fake don't you think I'd-" She broke off, seeing the evil glint in the Shizuru's eyes. She coughed, trying to cover up her mistake. "No, not enhanced like that. Otome are warriors and protectors of their country. With the nano machines we are able to create Robes, which greatly increase our strength and give us certain powers."

Kuga just looked blank while Fujino nodded sagely, as if she had understood everything. Then again this was a Shizuru, so who knew.

"What about you two?" Kruger asked.

Excited at the chance to show off, Kuga materialised two bizarre looking guns. "This." She said, grinning like and idiot. "We're HiME. I don't really understand all that science stuff behind it, but we can summon something called Childs. This Child is linked to our most important person." She looked over to her Shizuru with love filled eyes.

The two older Otome smiled across to one another as they saw the raw emotions on their younger counterparts.

"So, what is your Child, Kuga?" Kruger asked.

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru who nodded. "Duran!" she called.

Almost instantly a large mechanical wolf appeared. It trotted over to Kuga, then to Kruger, curious to see two versions of its parent. Duran whined softly before vanishing in a cascade of emerald sparks.

The Otome were silent with awe. Kuga blushed at their reactions. "Duran is nothing compared to Kiyohime."

"Kiyohime?" Viola asked, turning to Fujino.

"No!" Kuga shouted before Fujino could open her mouth. "Trust me, you don't want Kiyohime to come out."

Fujino turned to her Natsuki and pouted. "But Natsuki got to bring Duran out, why can't I bring Kiyohime out to play?"

Natsuki was struck dumb by that pout.

"Er…er…because! Kiyohime is huge and Duran is little!" Kuga retorted pathetically.

Viola and Fujino giggled behind their hands at the flabbergasted blunette.

"So you two are HiME. I think there was something about HiME in the database." Kruger said, pacing as she thought. "We were brought together, but why?"

The two Shizuru's made identical thinking poses, finger on chin, elbow on hand.

"Well, before we came here…what were we doing Natsuki?" Fujino asked.

Kuga frowned. "I had just gone for a ride. I went back to Fuuka to see you standing there with all those stupid little fan girls fluttering about, ogling you in that kimono."

Kruger glowered at Viola, muttering under her breath. "Even in another existence you have fan girls. Is there no escape?" Viola swiftly hid a smile behind her hand again. It was best not to irritate her little puppy, at least not yet.

"We were in your office, Natsuki. I remember that you were terrified that Miss Maria would walk in at an inappropriate moment."

Kruger blushed. Kuga remained ignorant. And Fujino gained a newfound respect for her Otome version.

Kruger coughed again. "So it was ordinary things that we last remember doing. Was there anything else? Maybe a flash of light? A strange feeling? Anything at all?"

"Now that you mention it, Natsuki, I did feel a little light out of place, almost like I didn't belong in that office. Which of course, is absurd." Viola voiced.

"How I wish it was at times." Kruger muttered to herself.

"What did Natsuki say?" Viola asked, leaning in closer. "I hope it wasn't anything bad. I'll have to punish my Natsuki if it was."

Kruger turned beetroot. "N-nothing at all, Shizuru."

Viola grinned evilly, and Kruger was convinced that she was a goner. Fortunately her attention was caught by something else.

"Isn't this the garden where we met, Shizuru?" Kuga called, looking through a gap in the hedge. Fujino glided over.

"Ara so it is. I remember my cute Natsuki looking so mean. That poor flower."

"Baka." Kuga growled, blushing.

The Otome exchanged glances and moved to see the garden. In their opinion it was nothing spectacular. Flowers lay on either side of the path, their fragrance permeating the air. While it may have been a pretty display, the lack of anything within the garden made it seem off limits.

The four of them stood there, simply looking out at the flowers, wondering why they were there. What had brought them together. And just how were they meant to get home.

A/N Not sure where this is going yet, I rarely pay attention to where I'm going and just write (or type). Hope you're enjoying it so far :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I updated this a little sooner than I expected, there's this one little scene that I want to put in, though it probably won't be for another chapter or so. Read and review if you please (I never realised just how much fun reading reviews is :D) Oh, and as in the first chapter, I have no Beta, so if you spot spelling mistakes/errors please say so (my Japanese is horrendous so these are pretty much guesses)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome.**

Four figures stood within the garden. Two pairs. Two twins. Four lovers.

"So what are we going to do?" Kuga asked, looking round at her older self, absentmindedly picking at the grass beneath her hand. After seeing nothing of interest within the garden she had found a shaded spot beneath a tree and sat down, back leaning against its trunk.

"I have no idea. This place seems familiar to me, and yet not. It is almost like a dream world." Kruger grimaced, sitting down beside her HiME counterpart.

Kuga sighed. "So we just sit here and wait for an answer?"

"So it would seem."

They were saved from further need at conversation by the two chestnut haired angels gliding over the grass towards them. Both Natsuki's held their breath and wondered at their luck of catching the attention of such a being.

"Ara I think we'll just take ourselves elsewhere, you two are a rather depressing lot." Viola said in her accented tones. Fujino nodded in agreement. The two Natsuki's just grunted, turning their attention outward to the garden, hoping to find something to enlighten their predicament.

"So you're the Kaichou of Fuuka Academy?" Viola asked as the two Shizuru's walked through the garden.

"Hai. I'm the Kaichou. Even so, I normally leave most matters to the Student Council while Reito and myself drink tea and exchange pleasantries. What about you?"

Viola smiled slightly. "Iie, my position is no where so grand. Natsuki is the Gakuenchou of Gauderobe. I am simply her…advisor."

Fujino stopped in surprise. "Natsuki? Gakuenchou? Of the school for Otome?"

Viola nodded. As one they laughed behind raised hands. They really could be the same person. The same mannerisms, the same accented voice, the same teasing habits.

"What are you two laughing about?" Kruger growled, striding towards them, fists clenched, knowing far too well about _whom_ they were laughing. Kuga was a few steps behind her, a red tint on her cheeks, worrying about what new plots those devious brunettes had thought up to tease her with.

"Oh, nothing. _Gakuenchou_." Fujino teased.

"Gak-Gakuenchou?" Kuga gasped, staring at Kruger for a split second before falling to the ground, clutching her stomach and rolling with laughter "You're the Gakuenchou? Are you mad?"

Kruger snarled, her brows twitching and a vein starting to throb. "Yes, I'm the Gakuenchou, now will you shut up!" she grabbed Kuga by her collar and lifted her effortlessly. They stood nose to nose, eyes burning with an inner will to fight. It was almost like two predators sizing each other up. Two rather cute predators, Viola thought to herself.

Whispering quietly behind a raised hand so only Viola could hear her, Fujino said. "If my Natsuki matures to be like Kruger-han I won't be complaining much. She is so…dominating."

"Ara that's my Natsuki you are talking about Fujino-han." Viola whispered back, smiling her smile of threatening death.

At the sudden drop in temperature the two Natsuki's glanced over at their partners, frozen in place with fists raised at the terrifying aura around the two Shizuru's.

"Hey, kid. Is your Shizuru extremely protective of you? As in goes into killing mode at the slightest threat to you?" Kruger hissed.

Kuga gulped and nodded. "Yours?"

"The same."

Two pairs of emerald eyes looked each other in horror, reaching the same decision.

"RUN!"

They sprinted through the gardens, leaping over low hedges, swerving round bushes, crashing through the flowerbeds. Anything that was in their way was stampeded through as they sought safety, far from those twin cold auras.

Viola's eyes widened slightly at the retreating backs of the Natsuki's. "Ara it seems our Natsuki's have realised something."

"I wonder what?" Fujino queried.

"Best not let them play, who knows what our little wolf puppies will do if left alone." Viola teased, taking Fujino's arm in her own, and together they glided after their fleeing partners.

They found the two Natsuki's cowering under a tree.

"Is it safe to come out?" Kuga called.

Viola smiled. "Of course, little Natsuki-kun."

"Little Natsuki-kun?" Kuga hissed at Kruger.

"Well she can't exactly call you 'hers' now can she? Not with your Shizuru and me here." Kruger growled back.

"Why you?" asked the perplexed Kuga.

Kruger's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Because she's mine. Or do you like considerably older women, Kuga?"

"Well we're both going out with older women!" Kuga retorted.

"Ara are our Natsuki's fighting?" Fujino asked. A chill was beginning to creep across the area.

"N-no." they both stammered.

Together they came out from beneath the tree into the bright sunlight, squinting.

"You shouldn't make that face Natuski, you'll get wrinkles." Viola said, gracefully strolling over and putting a finger on her partner's brow, effectively removing the wrinkles.

"You are soooo whipped." Kuga chuckled.

Kruger glowered. "Then think of this as a warning, because you're just as whipped as I am."

Kuga was about to throw a retort back but a look from her Shizuru made her shut her mouth. She snarled upon realising that her Otome counterpart was correct. Kruger smiled smugly.

"We need to get down to business and figure out just why we're here. Any ideas? And no bad thoughts." She snapped at the Shizuru's who both pouted, the mischief within the crimson globes fading, but unfortunately not dead.

"Perhaps I can help you there."

The four jerked around at the voice. "Who the blazes are you?" Kruger growled, muscles tensed for a fight. She did not like being crept up upon, unless it was by a certain lusty Otome.

"I am simply a dweller of this plane." The small girl said.

Kuga frowned. "A dweller? What do you mean by 'this plane'?"

The small girl leapt down from the branch she had been sitting on. The height did not faze her in the slightest. Her wild blonde hair fell about her pale, almost chalk white, face. She appeared to be wearing a dress made entirely of fresh leaves.

Kuga couldn't help herself, she bent double as she laughed at the strange girl. "Why are…you wearing…a dress made…from leaves?" she asked breathlessly between laughs.

The small girl looked quizzical at the strange reaction to her appearance. Kruger would have mirrored Kuga's reaction if it had not been for her diplomatic training, and a restraining hand on her arm.

"Though I have had many reactions over the years, that is one I haven't come across before." The girl said airily.

"If you pardon the wording, but can you really expect any other?" Kruger asked politely. She was still tempted to burst out laughing herself.

The girl smiled widely. "I expect any and all reactions. It is always fun to see new ones."

"Who are you? You don't remind me of anyone from my world." Kruger asked patiently, she wasn't sure why but this girl was starting to annoy her.

"I am Dao-Ming. I am here to…to…why am I here?"

The four sweat dropped.

"We'd hoped that you could tell us that, Dao-Ming-han." Replied Viola.

Dao-Ming cocked her head, looking between the four that stood before her.

"Four women before me stand. Two fell from heaven to land. Two fierce as wolves raised. Crimson and emerald have gazed. Star crossed lovers doomed from start. Fight to never be apart." Dao-Ming closed her indigo eyes for a moment. "Now I understand."

"Well you may, but I bloody well don't!" Kuga growled in frustration.

Dao-Ming smiled slightly, sympathy etched in every feature. "You four have been forever cursed to be pulled apart no matter how much you fight to stay together. For you HiME it was during the Carnival, and perhaps your own actions. For the Otome, the war and what happened during it."

Both pairs looked at the ground in shame, remembering what they had gone through.

"Yet you are still together. You have remained strong. I am here to ensure that that remains so."

"Ara what would you be talking about, Dao-Ming-han?" Fujino asked. She had noticed the tense stances of the two Otome, and she wondered just what had occurred during this 'war'. Surely it could not be anything like what she herself had gone through, could it?

The girl grinned, twirling away to point at two oak trees. "Walk through this arch. What you desire will be waiting for you at the other end." With that she cackled and leapt away into the dense foliage of the trees.

"What arch?" Kuga growled. As she said it an arch appeared, the trees themselves moving and twisting into shape. "That is just creepy." But creepiness aside she still strolled under the arch. "You guys coming?" she called over her shoulder.

Kruger grimaced and strolled after her counterpart. "If this is some kind of trap I swear…" she faded off into unintelligible mutterings.

Fujino looked over to Viola. "It's rather…unnerving how similar those two are, Viola-han."

"Iie, it is to be expected, Fujino-han. They are afterall Natsuki, no matter what universe they came from." Viola replied. And together they gracefully went beneath the arch, which closed behind them to be nothing more than simple trees. All trace of the four who strode so easily into those dark depths removed.

A/N Right, well I really have no idea where this is heading now, other than just playing around with the characters...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks all for the reviews, keep them coming, they help keep me motivated (and give me ideas at the same time :D) Anyway, on with the show...

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Mai Hime/Otome etc.**

Kuga was growling and snarling. And through all that Kruger was silently thinking to herself. _Please Kami, please say I wasn't like that._

"Where the blazes are we?" Kuga roared.

They had been wandering through the maze for what had felt like hours now. Everywhere they looked all they saw were the hedge walls, towering high above them, mocking them in their lost state.

After going through the arch into this giant maze and moving with uneasiness along the path a short while they had turned around to talk to the Shizuru's, presuming to find them following them. Only to be greeted by an empty path. Fear made them panic as they raced backwards, searching for the exit and their missing partners. They found nothing, and the only reward for such heroic acts of rushing to the rescue of the crimson eyed beauties, was to loose their way deep within the maze.

"How the hell am I meant to know? Does it look like I've been here before?" Kruger snarled. She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Alright, how do you solve mazes? I remember someone saying that you have to follow one of the walls, but which one?" she looked up at the hedge beside her for clues. They remained resolutely unhelpful.

"Wasn't it the right one?" Kuga suggested, calming down enough to listen to her elder.

"One way to fund out." Kruger started to follow the right wall. She turned a corner and went out of sight. A few brief moments past before she came back, scowling. "A dead end. Let's see where _this_ right wall will take us." She strode off again, this time Kuga following.

They came out of the maze onto a very familiar sight to the older blunette. Her emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion. Had she managed to escape that strange world?

"So where are we now?" Kuga asked.

Well there goes that theory.

"This is Gauderobe, the school for Otome, and my domain." Kruger said a little proudly. Something seemed off though. She realised what it was. There were yells.

Her blood ran with ice as she sprinted towards the noise, a puzzled Kuga trotting after. When she rounded a bend she stopped, chest heaving as she tried to get her racing heart under control. The sight that greeted her made Kruger freeze as a multitude of emotions swept over her. A cold sweat was forming on her skin, and an sub zero breeze chilled her bones to the core.

Tomoe Marguerite, in all her Valkyrie glory.

_But hadn't they destroyed the Valkyries?_

"I knew it. It was all a lie wasn't it?" Tomoe said.

Even from this distance, Kruger could hear the madness in her voice. She knew this scene, and true enough there stood herself, Shizuru and the many others that had stood against Nagi and his mad schemes for domination.

"If you truly thought you could earn someone's heart the way you went about it, I'm afraid you're greatly mistaken." That voice, that tone. Shizuru Viola, in all her calm, collected fury.

"Hey, who's that talking to Shizuru?" Kuga hissed, her senses instantly deciding that the tealed haired girl floating in the air was a threat.

"Tomoe Marguerite. A coral at Gauderobe, and a traitor. She's obsessed with Shizuru. And completely stark raving mad." Kruger scowled. "She…it doesn't matter now. She's well gone from our lives."

"Doesn't look like it." Kuga scoffed.

Kruger looked down at her younger counterpart, eyes narrowing, considering how much to say. "This is the past. What we are seeing is what has already occurred. The war they are fighting in has already been won, but shush, this is the bit that I loathe."

Tomoe was speaking "You're so cruel. But you know big sister, you and I are very much alike because in the end, no matter what you say to me…I'd do anything to have you!" with that last she flew forwards, face a screwed up image of insanity.

The Natsuki's tensed, watching as the mad teal haired girl charged towards a girl that looked a bit like an ant.

"Who's that?"

"Yumemiya Arika, bearer of the Sky Blue Sapphire. Come, I don't want to see this fight again." Kruger grabbed Kuga by the arm and dragged her away, viridian eyes seething with a mass of emotions. Seeing that…that…that…there wasn't a word bad enough. All Kruger knew was that the pain and agony of not knowing what had happened to Shizuru during those horrible times had reared its ugly head.

"So, did you enjoy the show?"

"Dao-Ming." Kruger snarled. "For what reason did you show me that scene."

The little red head swung down from the tree, cocking her head at Natuski.

"Why? Because you need to know what drove that girl mad."

"She was driven mad by her own thought of obsession."

"Correct. However, your Shizuru egged those feeling on. I seem to recall somewhere that she is now an even more broken child, locked away, sobbing during the night and day."

Kruger sneered. "I couldn't care less."

"Was she not your pupil, Gakuenchou?"

"What of it?"

"You discarded her. You did not protect her. You abandoned one of your own students to madness."

Kruger grabbed the annoying child by the neck and lifted her so that now they were face to face. "So what? Answer me this, kid. Why did you show me this?" she was now becoming near incomprehensible as she spoke through gritted teeth.

Dao-Ming grinned. "So that you remembered why you cared so much. You feel those emotions coursing through your veins? Those are brought on by your possessiveness of a certain crimson eyed angel."

"I know all that. But you have not answered my question."

Dao-Ming sighed. "I showed you because in the times to come, you could of all too easily forgot just why it is that you fight." She looked over to Kuga. "The same can be said of you, Kuga Natsuki. You fought your most important person during the Carnival, you listened and heard her declaration of unnatural love. Have you given her a definite answer?"

Kuga grimaced at the memories, fixing her gaze on the ground. Puzzled by the words 'unnatural love' Kruger put the red head down, watching her younger twin.

"What does she mean by unnatural love, Kuga?"

Kuga sighed. "Shizuru fell in love with me, but me being the idiot that I am, I never saw that. She had befriended me, and over time she fell for me. Fearing my reaction at something like a girl loving another girl she kept her feelings to herself. She was driven mad when I rejected her in disgust after learning what she had done while I was in her care. She went on a rampage, slaughtering anyone she considered a threat to me."

Instinct alone made Kruger grab the girl into a rough hug.

Silent tears filled Kuga's eyes. "During the Carnival I fought her, accepted her, kissed her and then killed her and in doing so killed myself."

"We do crazy things when we're in love, Kuga." Kruger murmured, arms tightening in reassurance.

Dao-Ming nodded. "Love is the cause of many crazy things. When Kuga's Shizuru went into madness, Kuga brought her back into sanity. The same cannot be said for Tomoe Marguerite. Her obsession and love was already taken, by you, Kruger."

Kruger nodded. "Though I hate to admit it, you make some sense." she released the calmer Kuga. "Now where are our Shizuru's?"

Dao-Ming pointed over to a bush where two crimson eyed goddesses waited, hands on noses, eyes unfocused as they thought equally lewd thoughts.

"B-bakas!" Kruger shouted at the obvious nosebleeds. "Don't go thinking those kind of things."

"But Natsuki, it really was a fantasy come true." Viola whispered huskily.

Fujino nodded in agreement. "Such a wonderful fantasy. Two Natsuki's…" she drifted off into her own thoughts.

Both blunettes lit up like a traffic light.

Dao-Ming coughed. "Well, shall we move on before those two get any more…ideas into their heads."

It was too late. Both Shizuru's had collapsed from blood loss from Natsuki cuteness overdose.

When the two Shizuru's had at last returned to their normal state, they were greeted by two identical looks of concern.

"Ikezu." Viola murmured, pulling her Natsuki into a hug.

"How am I an Ikezu?" asked Kruger.

Viola giggled. "Because of all that Natsuki cuteness, I'm going into dream land more and more."

The Natsuki's blushed.

"Get up you fools." Kruger said gruffly, trying to pull away. Viola tightened her arms around her lover's neck, forcing the blunette to sigh and pick her up bridal style. "And get those thoughts out of your head right now, Fujino-san."

Fujino sighed in defeat. "Ara I was caught. You are so demanding, Nat-tsu-ki."

Kruger blushed.

Two pairs of ruby locked onto one another. "Mine, Fujino-han."

Fujino smiled. "I would have it no other way, Viola-han."

They giggled. Kruger glanced at the biker girl. "Why did we ever fall for them?"

Kuga shrugged. "Beats me."

Kruger put the tawny haired Otome down and sighed. Although she didn't say it she was glad to have felt Shizuru in her arms again. A physical reassurance that she was still hers. "Alright so what's left in store for us before we can go home, Dao-Ming?"

Dao-Ming smirked. "Whatever do you mean? You Otome are home, unless you live in a world that isn't Earl."

Kruger repressed a snarl. "Earl may be our home, but this is not our time."

"True. Wander the halls with your counterparts. See what you want to see. Think what you want to think." She glanced at the two Shizuru's. "Do what you want to do. There are no limits. No restraints. In this plane the people you walk side by side with will have no memory of what you do. Both of your worlds are combined here, connected via my plane. Talk with friends and foes, and do what you have been forbidden to do."

Dao-Ming started to walk away, but paused as a thought occurred to her.

"Oh, and I warn you now. Your worlds aren't the only ones that have joined in with the fun." She vanished into the trees.

"Fun?" Kuga asked, brows raised in query.

Kruger shrugged. "I have no idea. But she said no one will have any memory right?" she had just seen a far too familiar red head strolling by.

"Ara I do hope my Natsuki is not getting any naughty ideas into her head." Viola murmured.

"None if we use your definition of naughty, Shizuru." Kruger retorted, getting a faint blush from Viola.

This time the unobservant Kuga noticed and gaped. "H-how did you manage to get a blush?"

Kruger grinned. "Years of practice, kid. Years of practice, and torture. Now come on. I have an idea, and if yours is anything like mine, you won't regret it." She grabbed Kuga by the arm and dragged her after the unwary prey.

"Ara shall we follow them, Viola-han?"

Viola shook her head. "While I like my naughty Natsuki, I doubt she'd like me to bear witness to what is about to go down."

They both giggled and walked away towards a pack of cute corals. It was time to play.

A/N Got a little down there, I'm trying to keep a teasing sort of atmosphere going, but sometimes things don't turn out like planned.  
>The TomoeShizuru quotes are from the English dub of Mai Otome, every time I think about Shizuru's english voice, I crack up! Even in some of the serious scenes, I'm sitting there laughing my head off.  
>Can anyone guess which unlucky person in is Kruger's sights? I would give cookies, but I heard they're normally unwanted on the internet :D (bad joke?)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well here's chapter four, and I finally figured out how to do those grey lines yay! (seriously I am ridiculously slow at figuring these things out) I'll try to go back and edit the previous chapters a bit for any mistakes/errors etc. And for those who guessed who the red head was, you're about to find out :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime/Otome 'sniffs'**

* * *

><p>A red head with lime green eyes wandered the alleys, searching for some helpless prey. A pink and white broad striped top and baggy trousers seemed strangely out of place in the dirty alleyways. Little did she know however that while she was out on the hunt, something, or rather someone's, were hunting her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that who I think it is?" Kuga whispered, laying her eyes on the red head walking through the alley as if she owned it. Kruger silently thought that Nao <em>did<em> own the street considering the reputation her gang had managed to gather for itself.

Kruger smirked. "Yup, Juliet Nao Zhang, Fourth Column and the Break String Spinel. Come on, kid. I want to pay her back."

Kuga cocked her head. "Pay her back for what? She's an Otome isn't she?"

Kruger snorted. "Yes, and unfortunately she's practically my equal in rank as she's a Column. But I will not let this injustice stand! Public humiliation, plus that damn Armitage wouldn't stop laughing for the whole duration. I'm going to make her pay." All through this little speak, Kruger's emerald eyes had lit with an inner fire. Kuga was absolutely terrified, and at the same time she felt her own fire rising.

"Let's get her." Kuga growled

They stalked their prey further into the depths of Windbloom, just like two wolves stalking an unsuspecting deer. It seemed those years of sneaking out of Garderobe were going to pay of once more as Kruger recognised the area they were headed for, grinning in anticipation.

"Oi, kid. You make a distraction and I'll get in front of her. Operation Nao Payback is in motion."

Kuga rolled her eyes at her elder's eagerness. "This isn't a war."

"Oh it is, it sooo is." If Kruger was a dog at that moment in time, she'd be straining at the leash, hackles raised and salivating everywhere in anticipation. Kuga decided to let her spring into action, if only to stop the Gakuenchou from literally drooling.

"Fine, go, but don't come crying to me if this doesn't work." Kuga hissed before coming out of hiding and shouting after the red head. "Oi, you in pink! Ye you heard me."

Nao stopped and turned slowly, her gaze fixed on this brave new prey. She paused when she saw Natsuki, wondering what the Gakuenchou was doing in the alleyways of Windbloom, and why did she seem shorter than usual? Not to mention those rather tight biker leathers.

"What do you want Mutt?" Nao called back, facing Natsuki fully. She was just outside the safety of the alley, in broad daylight, and in full view of the public.

Kuga wondered what Kruger and this Nao-look alike normally did to interact. Going on a whim she replied.

"What are you doing in these parts, Nao?" Kuga tried to put her best 'mature Kruger' act on. It failed miserably.

Nao cackled, her hand raised over her mouth in a mocking way. "You stopped me just for that? You're loosing your touch, Mutt. Or has the Third Column finally whipped you completely?"

"Oh she may have whipped me, but this wolf still bites." Kruger whispered evilly into the surprised Nao's ear. "Payback time."

Nao turned her head slightly. All she caught was a blur of midnight blue tresses and before feeling a significant breeze around her nether regions.

Equal shock and horror froze her in place.

Laughter broke the spell.

Nao snarled and grabbed her trousers, yanking them back up and holding them in place, blushing furiously as she noticed the shamed, and unashamed, stares she was receiving from the general public. In the distance a spiky black haired individual collapsed with a fountain of blood shooting upwards.

"Kruger Natsuki!" Nao snarled through clenched teeth. She rushed into the safety of the shadowed alley. Away from the staring eyes, she turned her attention to the two ebony haired beauties that were bent double.

Kruger raised her head and looked at the younger Otome, tears of laughter in her eyes as she gasped for breath. "That was '_gasp_' absolutely '_gasp_' brilliant '_gasp_' the look '_gasp_' on your face." She bent over, clutching her sides to prevent them from breaking.

Nao scowled, face red as her hair. "_That_ was uncalled for."

Kruger stood up and smirked. "Oh, I think it was _very_ called for. What's that saying? 'Payback's a bitch'? It is so true."

Nao sniffed, trying to gain some composure. "Going hitchhiking anytime soon, Gakuenchou?"

Kruger smirked. "Only if you do the honours of pulling them down. I'm sure it'll be a _breeze_."

Before Nao could retort a siren echoed through the street. Curious to see what had caused the commotion, they popped their heads out of the sanctuary of the alleyway.

An ambulance was speeding forwards, lights flashing, towards the scene of a large gathering of people around a pale body.

"You don't think he's dead, do you?" Nao asked, turning her head to the two blunettes as she did so. It seemed that only then the sight of two near identical blunettes registered in her brain. "What the fuck!"

Kuga looked at her with barely restrained amusement. Instinctively she could tell that this Nao was different than her Nao, but that didn't mean she would let her guard down any time soon.

Kruger glanced at the outburst. "Oh right. Nao, Kuga. Kuga, Nao. Long story." She turned back to watch the scene unfold.

Nao glared at the Gakuenchou. "Is that really all you're going to say? There's a fricking teenage you standing here, and you couldn't care less." She studied Kuga for a minute.

"Got a problem?" Kuga asked cooly, refusing to back down as the two pairs of green met.

Nao opened her mouth to reply, but was cut short when Kuga noticed who the pale corpse was.

"Is that Masashi Takeda?"

Nao raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

Kuga scowled while blushing. "Sort of. He goes to my school. Absolute jerk. And a Hentai."

Nao smirked. "I think I'll like you mini Kruger."

Kruger looked over. She saw the companion-like arm that Nao had somehow managed to sneak onto Kuga's shoulder.

"Don't you dare think of corrupting her, Juliet."

"Me? Corrupt? Never." Nao put on a voice of total innocence.

Kruger scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that. C'mon kid. Whoever he is, he'll live. And I still have answers I want to get from a certain blondy."

She prowled away, back on the hunt.

"Oi, kid." Nao muttered. "Who's this blondy the Mutt's talking about?"

Kuga frowned. "Honestly, I have about as much clue as you do. All I know is that she's weird and wears a dress made of leaves."

Nao snorted. "That does sound weird."

They walked after the prowling Second Column as if it was a common occurrence to see a full-grown woman stalking through the street. Kuga followed simply because she had no idea where she was. And Nao because she wanted to see more chaos, or be the cause of it. Besides, just as Natsuki had said, payback's a bitch.

* * *

><p>The Natsuki's marched through the grounds, not finding it at all strange that the landscape moulded itself from Windbloom to Fuuka Academy smoothly. Nor that the people they passed were a mix of both worlds. It was almost like this was the most natural thing in the world. That is until you started to consider if a group of small blonde girls running about in leaf dresses normal.<p>

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Kruger roared after stepping off the gravel path to be greeted by the bizarre sight.

Dao-Ming skipped over, grinning like an idiot.

"If it isn't the puppies that are all bark and no bite."

Nao smirked. "She's got you down, Kruger."

The Natsuki's narrowed their eyes at her. She wisely decided to keep quiet.

"Dao-Ming, tell me why there's a load of girls in leaf dresses running about."

Dao-Ming cocked her head. "Why? We're dancing of course."

"Why?"

"Because that's what we do."

Twin eyebrows twitched.

Kuga took a step forward. "Why are you doing it outside Fuuka Academy?"

"This isn't Fuuka Academy. This is a plane outside of your worlds."

"Damn it, give us a straight answer before-" Kuga growled menacingly, her hands twitching as she repressed the urge to materialise her guns.

"Ara, language Natsuki."

Three pairs of green eyes spun round to be greeted by the sight of the two Shizuru's waltzing towards them, arm in arm with identical smiles.

Nao instinctively tried to make a break for it. Unfortunately Kruger had seen it coming, grabbing onto the scruff of her neck before she had even had time to register what was happening.

"If I have to deal with it, then by hells you are as well." Kruger muttered under her breath to Nao who was rubbing her chaffed neck.

"What was that, Gakuenchou?" Viola asked, all charm.

Kruger coughed. "N-nothing. Nothing at all, just something stuck in my throat."

Crimson eyes glittered dangerously, causing their objects of study to gulps nervously.

"The crimson eyed devils!"

The red eyes widened slightly in surprise before going under in a mass of limb and leaf dresses.

"Shizuru!" the Natsuki's leapt forward towards the fray, terrified that the brunettes were under attack and in need of assistance.

When the last of the dust had settled, the Shizuru's were surrounded, pinned and straddled by small girls, all identical to Dao-Ming. The two Shizuru's smiles widened into almost predatory smirks.

"Don't you go getting any strange ideas about those girls, Viola." Nao said, eyes narrowed in mixed concern and curiosity of the blondes girls.

"Ara, and what sort of ideas would I be getting, Zhang-han?" Viola asked, the smile returning to normal.

"As if you didn't know." Nao muttered, crossing her arms and turning away.

Kruger glared down at the blonde girls, they _dared_ to tackle _her _Shizuru. True it was absolutely adorable, but still!

Similar thoughts were racing through Kuga's mind, matching her elder's pose and expression.

"Ara if I didn't know better I'd say that Natsuki was jealous, Viola-han." Fujino teased.

The Natsuki's blushed. "Baka!"

Viola grinned. "Ara, I think you're correct, Fujino-han. Perhaps we should keep these adorable girls around a little longer."

Kruger's eyes narrowed. "Dao-Ming."

"Yes!" a dozen pair of eyes turned to her.

"You have got to be kidding. You're all Dao-Ming?" Kuga asked.

"Yes." They answered as one. It was quite unnerving.

One smirked and stood up. "I told you to be careful. Things in this plane are different from the ones that you are used to. How else would you explain there being four of you?"

Kuga shrugged. "Too much tea?"

"Are you suggesting that this is a tea induced hallucination?" Dao-Ming frowned.

"With the amount I'm forced to drink, I wouldn't be surprised." Kuga sighed. It only then occurred to her that the one that forced her to drink the tea was sitting in easy hearing distance. Panic etched itself on her face. "That is to say…I do like the tea …I like it very much…please don't be mad?"

"Ara, I never knew Natsuki could make such a cute face." Fujino smiled with barely concealed delight.

Kruger looked down at Kuga's face and had to admit, it was a cute face. She only prayed she never made that kind of face.

"Ara, it looks like my Natsuki's guilty puppy face." Viola murmured. Kruger closed her eyes in defeat. So she had made that face before.

_Please, if there is a Kami out there, please never let anyone other than Shizuru see it. _She paused for a moment, reconsidering. _Actually never let Shizuru see it either._

Kuga twisted her face into a blushing scowl, hoping to gain some of her 'cool' look back. It failed miserably, but luckily no one but them were standing there. Or so she thought.

They were ripped from their strange bubble by a retching sound.

Nao was standing off to one side, making the disgusting sounds. "That was absolutely gross. Seriously Mutt, what the fuck?"

Kuga grimaced. She recognised those tones. Yuuki Nao. "What do you want Spider?"

Nao smirked and licked her materialised claws. "What else?"

"Oh, looks like I've got a twin as well." Zhang grinned.

Yuuki quirked an eyebrow, eyes roving over her Otome counterpart. "If you aren't a fine looking thing."

Zhang smirked. "Right back at you, gorgeous."

Kuga mimed retching, much to Kruger delight.

"Please don't start pleasuring yourself, Zhang. The mental trauma from that image alone…" Kruger faded off, her mental eye scarred for life.

Yuuki sneered. "Don't go acting all innocent Mutt. You'd be drooling all over those two Fujino's given the chance."

"Ara, and what is that meant to mean, Yuuki-han?" Fujino's red eyes had hardened. The inner madness threatening to break free from its cage as it recognised a threat to her most important person.

"Don't you 'ara' me, you bitch. After what you did during the Carnival I should rip you to pieces right now!"

"I've changed my mind. You are _way_ too bloodthirsty to be gorgeous." Zhang muttered, backing away carefully.

Yuuki sneered. "Don't go pretending you're not as bloodthirsty as me, Nao. We're one and the same."

Zhang grimaced. "Regrettably true. But there is no way I'm going one on one with a Shizuru. You'd have to be crazy."

"Ara by crazy do you mean me, Nao-san?" Fujino asked sweetly. Too sweetly.

Kuga tensed up when she heard that voice. The voice bringing back memories of a nightmare in a rush. A red devil that brought nought but death and destruction. Rivers of blood running from a crimson naginata as a violet hydra feasted and the flames licked away.

Kruger tensed as well. Never had she heard that tone, nor did she ever want to hear it again. She slowly turned to face where the Shizuru's had been sprawled. The Dao-Ming replicas having long since vanished, the two brunettes were now free of any and all restraints.

Fujino was standing, the air next to and behind her shimmering slightly, hand outstretched as if to take hold of something. Chin raised slightly, a manic smirk adorning those perfect lips, blood red eyes dark and sinister. Foretelling chaos with that calm stance.

"Shizuru!" Kuga yelled, tripping over herself in her haste to reach the insane aura. She grabbed Fujino by the shoulders, forcing her to look into the emerald eyes. "Listen to me, Shizuru! It's over! The Carnival, the HiME, its all over. You don't have to fight any more. You don't have to hide your feelings. Come back to me. Shizuru!"

Kruger could feel the insanity wrapping itself around the red eyed demon, becoming thicker. She grabbed Viola and shoved her behind her, creating a barrier with her own body.

Viola looked at her, startled for a second, before her eyes hardened. "What are your orders, Gakuenchou?"

Kruger frowned in concentration, weighing all the options as fast as her brain could process. She had no idea what the girl in front of them was capable of, but every instinct was screaming at her to run. "Get ready."

Viola nodded. As one they shouted out. "Materialise!" Zhang a split second behind them.

"Juliet!" Yuuki screamed.

A voice utterly devoid of emotion gripped them with its icy fingers.

"Kiyohime."

* * *

><p>AN If anyone remembers that line in chapter 1, I finally brought Kiyohime out to play :P And apologies for the bad language, normally I'm not a big fan of all the swearing etc, but for Yuuki Nao you can't help but have her swear every two sentences. Thanks for reading, and please review, I'll try to figure out how to reply before I update the next chapter, though knowing my technical skills, that could be rather interesting :)  
>Shoot, just realised, the story's turning dark and Shizuru is going insane 'panic mode'<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N 'cough' Erm…sorry all for the super late (and short) update, I got a little side tracked. This has been sitting on my laptop (in various fragments) for a while now, I just couldn't quite decide how to piece it all together. But after watching Mai Hime anime (English dub….never again) I got a few ideas. Anyway sorry again for the delay, and hope you don't get confused, I know I did for a bit. I'm still not completely happy about this, not sure why yet, so I'll let you decide what's wrong :)**

**EDIT: Yes I updated this story. Yes I removed this chapter for a bit. Why? Because 1) incomplete 2) very very badly edited 3) I've run out of reasons :) If you read this before I took it down, I made a few minor changes, hoping that it would make a little more sense, but the overall plot is the same.**

**IceprincessRinna: Thanks for pointing that out...think I've watched Mai Otome a _bit_ too many times :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime etc etc**

* * *

><p>"Kiyohime."<p>

With an ear splitting roar a monster appeared.

A purple mechanical monster. A bizarre cross between a hydra and a squid, its six serpentine heads raised. Yellows eyes glowing, fangs bared, towering high above.

Kruger gulped. "W-what the bloody hell is that?"

Kuga grimaced while backing away, hands twitching. "That is Kiyohime."

Kruger looked at Kuga. "You mean _that's_ Fujino's child?"

Kuga nodded.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Kruger tried to put a light hearted tone on. It didn't work. "Any ideas?"

"Yes, one." Zhang muttered. "Run, run as fast as you can."

"You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!"

With cackling glee a red head wielding a battle axe came skipping onto the scene.

She squinted at the combatants for a moment before promptly stumbling. She tried desperately to right herself, arms wind milling wildly, but it proved in vain as she crashed to the grass.

Rubbing her bruised rump she glowered at the ground as if it was to blame, rather than her drunken state.

"Who put that there?"

Yohko-sensei sighed, she had been following the drunk Midori, trying to keep her under as much control as possible. It was like trying to control the tide.

"Ara, I believe that the ground was here before you were, Sugiura-han." Fujino said with that ever present smile.

Midori looked at her like she was joking. "Well of course the ground was here before I was! I am a…I am a…what do I do Yohko?"

"Drink, party and sleep." Yuuki muttered.

"Correct!" Midori shouted happily, a lopsided grin on her face. "Do you want a gold star?"

"Stop patronizing me!" Yuuki screeched.

Kruger and Viola exchanged glances. Just what had they got themselves into?

There was an insane Fujino with a giant hydra ready to strike, a weird looking spider thing, three Otome in robes, and to top it off a drunken Midori with a frantic Yohko fluttering about her.

Kruger rubbed her eyes. Could this _get_ any worse?

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Apparently it could.

"Bubuzuke! What are you doing with a dialled?"

They all turned round to see Suzushiro Haruka standing near the Academy's entrance, a massive mace in one hand, its bulbous end on the ground, Kikukawa Yukino a little behind her. Was shetrying to strike a pose?

"I think you meant 'Child' Haruka-chan." Kikukawa said quietly.

"I said that!" Haruka snapped at Yukino. She turned back to the strange gathering. "As I was saying, I didn't know you had a Child. Who's you're me?"

"It's 'key' Haruka-chan."

Haruka turned to glower at her quiet counterpart, and growled through gritted teeth. "_I said that, Yukino._"

Yukino decided it was best not to reply. Satisfied that she was right Haruka turned her attention back to the strange gathering.

"Now answer me, why are you fighting on school grounds?"

"And why would we answer that? And what the hell is a 'key'?" Yuuki sneered at the strange pair.

"Key? Key? Oo I can sing off key!"

Yohko slapped her hand over Midori's mouth before the drunken red head could emit another sound. Said red head glared up at her captor, her olive green eyes surprisingly clear considering the levels of alcohol flowing through her veins.

Wtih Midori's rather bad attempt at trying to sing (off key) acting as a distraction, the newest pair managed to march across the grounds to stand just off to one side without anyone noticing, a safe distance from the hissing Kiyohime. Although when it came to Kiyohime, no distance was safe.

"I demand to know why all these Childs are out, when there isn't an Orphan in sight!"

Yuuki smirked, her own element summoned, claws extended. "Demand? As if anyone cares what you think…if you think at all."

"Yuuki Nao, shut up, or I'll put you into invention!"

All looked to Yukino to translate.

Yukino adjusted her glasses nervously. "I think she means 'detention'"

There were numerous 'Ah's of understanding.

"Whatever." Yuuki turned her attention to her extended claws, ensuring they were in top killing shape. Though with a hissing Kiyohime practically waiting to snap you up it's rather difficult to focus on anything other than those bared fangs.

Haruka glared at the indifferent red head, scowled at the drunken red head, then lost all colour in her face as she saw two Shizuru's watching her with interest, twin pairs of red eyes gleaming with mischief, even if one was a maniacal sort of gleam.

"T-two bubuzukes!"

"Ara what are you doing here, Haruka?" even when crazy, manners must be up kept.

"Don't 'ara' me you tea drinking loony. Put that Child away before I have to force you!"

"And how would you be going about that, Haruka-chan?" Fujino asked with pointed interest and a smirk that instilled terror with every widening twitch.

Haruka glanced beside her to Yukino who nodded slightly. The shorter girl leaned against the blonde as said blonde wrapped an arm around her waist possessively. Yukino's face drew close to Haruka's, an almost intimate moment passing between them.

Haruka smirked smugly, eyes closed for dramatic effect, mace in her left hand and pointing at Fujino Shizuru. "Burn this image into your eyes, my Child. The Child of the Executive President Suzushiro! Koumokuten!"

A large and grotesque fish thing erupted from ground at the same time as light blazed in the form of a HiME mark on the earth beneath her feet. A truly stunning sight…if it hadn't been Haruka standing there.

Haruka could not sound smugger. "_Now_ will you put your Child away?"

Fujino mad smile widened. "Why of course, Haruka-chan, after I completely destroy any threat to my Natsuki."

The blonde cocked her head quizzically. "Your…Natsuki?"

"Ara? Didn't you know? She is my precious person after all. And any threat to my precious person must be…eliminated. Kiyohime."

With hissing glee the hydra dove into the offense, snapping with deadly playfulness at the other Childs.

An icy breeze blew through the grounds, though it went largely ignored as shrieks of fear filled the air as Kiyohime struck, her six heads striking with a rare inaccuracy, almost like she was afraid of hitting something.

That something just happened to be a considerably pissed off individual, standing right in the middle, emerald eyes darkening to jade, ice forming in a ring, death glare fixed on a Kiyohime sensing impending icy death.

"Kiyohime, down!"

The commanding tone sent shivers down spines. Instantly the hydra ceased all movement, frozen by the tones of it's parent's precious person.

"I do believe she's picked up a few of your traits." Viola murmured into her partner's ear.

Kruger nodded discretely, eyes flickering between the mad Fujino and the now statue-like hydra. The imminent threat seemed to have faded, but that didn't mean the disaster had been diverted. Yet.

"I suppose you're trying to be cool you Delhi belly."

Kuga frowned, turning her back to the stilled Kiyohime and the mad Fujino. Yes, she had been trying to be cool, as well as avoid an obsessively crazed Shizuru from causing irreparable destruction. Was there anything wrong with acting cool? "Delhi belly?"

"I think it's meant to be 'delinquent'…at least that's the only thing I can think of." Yukino shrugged, frowning in concern at her key. Haruka's pronounciation had been getting worse and worse recently, particularly in stressful situations. Maybe everything that had happened wth the HiME was finally catching up with the overly active leader of the Ori-HiME Team.

"I think she's losing her marbles." Yuuki muttered.

Blonde eyebrows began to twitch.

"What was that you blubbering red bed?"

"I'm a red head actually."

A vein started to throb.

"Will you stop correcting me at this crucial moment in lime!"

"…Time."

A mini explosion…

"Argh! I've had it wi–"

"Hold it right there! You're all under arrest for disruption of the peace! Materialise!"

A quiet voice called from a distance. "Haruka-chan, I haven't activated your Gem yet."

A pause. "Why didn't you say that _before_ I ran in there? I wanted to make a dramatic entrance."

Haruka Armitage stomped back, cursing and growling the whole way, only to wait impatiently for the contract.

Kruger decided to list everything off in her head before she started losing track.

There were currently four materialised Otomes; confused Kruger, highly amused (if also confused and worried) Viola, indifferent (and oddly silent) Zhang and now impatient Armitage.

There were currently three Childs; frozen Kiyohime, that weird spider, and that even weirder fish.

There were currently four HiME; insane Fujino, ice cold Kuga, mentally disturbed Yuuki and possibly the Armitage look alike.

So what did that leave?

Yukino Chrysant now giving her Otome permission to materialise. The other Yukino holding onto Haruka. A drunken Midori snoring away on the ground with a concerned Yohko leaning over her. And herself running over from their right, blue overcoat flapping.

…

Hang on.

Kruger swore. Loudly. And crudely.

"I think you should add to that mental list of yours, Gakuenchou." Viola murmured into Kuger's ear, pointing Kruger's attention into that direction.

_Another_ Natsuki was racing over, a mechanical dog (that Kruger recognised as Duran) loping beside her. Younger, smaller, and in a school uniform. Obviously a Kuga.

_Twitch…twitch…twitch…_

The eyebrow twitched.

_Throb…throb…throb…_

The vein throbbed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Kruger roared at no one in particular.

Dao Ming dropped from a tree, dusting her leaf dress off.

The small girl shrugged. "Well…I did say there were four of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN If anyone's confused/very annoyed/wanting to kill me, please don't! Can't really think completely straight atm, it's 3 am so my humour is currently lacking…severely. Anyway thanks for reading this and erm…**

_**Brain has shut down, please try again later.**_

_**EDIT: I have one word for anyone that is mega confused: MANGA's. If you ain't read them, then fair enough (I've only read them once. What? I was bored and needed something to read.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry all for the confusion previously, but I really wanted to do the following and couldn't think of any other way to get to it. Thanks all for the reviews/alerts/favourites so far, they mean a lot :) And now for a little chapter for our favourite ice cold princess…Enjoy :D**

**Note: There's a little bite of OOC for Manga Kruger, sorry. I completely forgot most of the manga and how the characters acted etc etc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime *sobs***

* * *

><p>And thus they were four.<p>

Four worlds, different and yet the same. Four worlds connected through space and time by the people who lived within them, and now brought together in one plane of existence.

A scene of chaos, confusion and just plain idiocy was taking place outside a large building that appears to be a school, judging by a few of those below wearing uniforms. If one was not familiar with those on the ground, one would be very much confuzzled, particularly if one was a blonde haired little girl in a dress made of leaves, observing from above, giggling away at the confusion her home had caused.

Dao-Ming, it was not the name of a single person, but rather of a whole entity. Spilt into many, scattered throughout time and space. Their sole purpose? There was none. Their sole reason? There was none. Their sole existence? Observe. Watch the creatures. Confuse them. Guide them. Tease them. Humour them. The lists were endless. Dao-Ming was an entity gone wild. No restraints, no rules and no one to scold them when things went wrong. And things were going wrong (at least in the eyes of those involved) below.

Time to watch events unfold, the ingredients well and truly chosen.

* * *

><p>Kruger kneaded her brow in frustration and confusion.<p>

Not only did she have a battle just waiting to commence, but now she had _two more_ versions of herself wanting in on the action. The only thing that she was thankful for was that the 'other Kruger', as she was now to be known, had her brain, or so she hoped. Wasn't there a saying that two brains work better than one somewhere? Whoever said that obviously hadn't expected the same (slightly different?) person to be the two brains involved.

"Are those damn HiME back? I swear I'm going to blow them all the way back to wherever they came from!"

Kruger raised an eye brow at the other Kruger's vindictive tone. "Pissed off much?"

"Language, Natsuki." Viola murmured out of habit.

The other Kruger glowered at Kruger, before recognition flashed in her eyes. "Well that is one fascinating thing. Is there a mirror or a projection somewhere?" she poked Kruger's face, shocked when her finger hit something solid.

"If you're _quite_ satisfied that I am not a figment of your imagination, nor of technology, can you turn your attention to our present situation?"

"Gritting your teeth like that is bad for you, you know."

"That hardly matters right now."

"I think it kind of does. But don't come crying to me when your teeth start to hurt."

"As if I'd come crying to you–"

"If you two have quite finished." Viola smiled slightly, chilling the two Krugers to the marrow. "I do believe that things are progressing along without us, and we have another Kuga with us now."

The other Kruger frowned. "Another Kuga?

Kruger's face lit up. "That's a brilliant name for her!"

"I am not being known as 'another Kuga'" Another Kuga growled.

Kruger grinned evilly. "And why not? I think it's cute."

Silence greeted her words.

"Please tell me you did not just say that?" Other Kruger asked, hand over her eyes in embarrassment.

Three _whacks!_ stopped them from further arguing as steely crimson eyes locked onto their emerald. Viola stood there, hand raised threateningly, ensuring that no further stupid arguments were about to take place.

Kruger opened her mouth. She got a solid hit over the head.

"Ooo busted!" Other Kruger cackled. She shut up the moment Viola turned to her, hand raised and eyes deadly. Other Kruger held up her hands in surrender.

Satisfied that they would remain silent, she turned their attention to the scene unfolding.

Viola sighed, muttering under her breath, "The one time I don't have a cup of calming tea nearby…"

The scene wasn't pretty.

Whatever order there may have ever been was well and truly gone now. Insults thrown left and right, though mostly from the two red reads. Childs roaming free, snapping and snarling at one another. The Yukino and Haruka pairs were arguing and shouting, although the Haruka's didn't know how to speak without shouting. Off to one side a happily snoring drunkard and her loyal friend.

And front and centre two young lovers (or would they only be partners, if the term was used loosely?) locked gazes.

"Listen to me, Shizuru." Kuga's voice was no longer strong and commanding, but rather soft and soothing, almost like water. "Listen to my voice. Come back to me. Leave behind that place and follow to where I am."

Fujino looked up, eyes distant and out of focus, almost like she was seeing something.

"So Duran has grown. Do you really hate me that much, Natsuki?"

Utterly devoid of life, a voice that would make even the dead quake in their graves.

Kuga shook her head sadly. "Have you fallen so far back into the past, Shizuru? Have you returned to the nightmare of that time?" Her eyes hardened, knowing all too well what must be done. In a whisper that was almost a caress she spoke a single name. "Duran."

The mechanical wolf rose with echoing howl, equal in size Kiyohime, it certainly was impressive. Almost instinctively the wolf knew what to do, an unwilling participant in the play of replaying the past.

"I won't let you go anymore. You're all mine."

Kuga closed her eyes, wincing as the blood red naginata wrapped around her, crushingly gentle. Her head threw back, hair whipping.

With elegance beyond that of a normal human, Fujino used her element to its greatest effect, drawing the immobilised Natsuki to her, into her waiting embrace.

They knelt there, holding one another. While Fujino was still in the past, Kuga was all too aware of the present. She bit her lip, it was now or never.

Kuga drew back from the embrace, eyes sad, only to draw closer once more to Shizuru. The kiss was brief and fleeting, but, as before, it startled Shizuru once more into sanity.

"Shizuru, you were the first to be there for me, to save me, when I trusted no one, believed in no one. I love you, Shizuru."

Fujino was still, eyes wide, crimson eyes once more focused.

"Kannin na, Natsuki." She whispered softly. Kuga smiled, drawing the brunette into her embrace, knowing that the Kaichou eyes would already be filling with tears.

"You are forgiven, my Shizuru." Murmured Kuga into her partner's ear.

"What the fuck?"

The moment was shattered for those watching in the sidelines.

A loud _smack!_ followed instantly by creative cursing.

"Can't you read a mood, you numb-skull?" Kruger growled at Another Kuga, smacking her over the head.

Other Kruger nodded, smacking the younger Natsuki over the head for good measure. "We're dense, but _waaaay_ to take the crown."

They all got a whack over the head from a teary eyed Viola.

"You're all idiots, ruining such a perfect moment." She turned those teary eyes to Kruger, pouting slightly. "Why aren't you that romantic?"

"Because I'm not romantic? At all?" Kruger retorted. She received a playful hit. "Will you stop doing that? I'm dense enough as it is without you killing more of my brain cells."

Other Kruger lifted an eyebrow. "You do realise that you just admitted that you're dense."

"That _we're_ dense." Kruger corrected.

Kuga was pointing at the still eye locked pair kneeling a little way off, and she was doing it ever so indiscreetly. "B-b-but they're kissing!"

Kruger's brow rose in query. "And?"

"They're kissing!"

The Other Kruger shrugged. "So what?"

"I don't swing that way!"

The Kruger's stood still, gazing at their younger version in complete shock.

"Let me get this straight." Kruger said. "You're…how to phrase this? You're _straight_?"

"As in _not _gay?" Other Kruger added, wanting confirmation.

Kuga shook her head franticly.

The Kruger's exchanged looks. They decided something after a few seconds.

Kruger turned to Viola. "Can you handle this lot? I have a little bit of explaining to do to this thick head." Other Kruger nodded for emphasise.

"Ara, leaving me with all the dirty clean up? Ikezu." Viola pouted, earning a knowing smirk from Kruger.

"I'll make it up for you…later?"

Apparently appeased for now, Viola turned to remaining mess. Perhaps agreeing so soon was a bad idea, the 'later' had better include all her favourites and a few experiments else the ensuing mess would hardly be worth it.

Kruger turned to Another Kuga. "And _you_, are coming with us."

Before the younger girl in a school uniform could protest she was frog marched away from the scene, a Kruger on each arm, holding onto her firmly. There was no escape.

* * *

><p>"So…You're not gay?"<p>

"NO! For the last time. I. Do. Not. Like. Girls." Another Kuga snarled.

Other Kruger sighed. "Then do you like Shizuru?"

"Shizuru?" Kuga cocked her head to one side. "Me and Kaichou are just friends."

Kruger blinked. "Kaichou? _Just_ friends?"

"How can you _just _be friends with Shizuru?" Kuga was marching through the forest towards them, a mild blush on her cheeks, smiling like an idiot and, to top it off, frowning in puzzlement at Another Kuga.

Kruger raised a hand in welcome. "Welcome back, my young protégé. How was your oh so beautiful damsel in distress?"

Kuga raised an eyebrow. "Calm and on the battlefield with your Shizuru cleaning up the mess you left for them."

"_We _left for them, you mean." Kruger grinned.

Kuga coughed, glancing to one side. "Maybe. But that's beside the point. Viola told me to walk in this direction and follow the sounds of voices."

Other Kruger tittered. "Hearing voices, the first sign of madness."

Kuga's steps paused for a split second before continuing as if nothing had happened. "So, there are two more of us. What's Dao-Ming's explanation?"

The newest Natsuki's frowned. "Dao-Ming?" they asked in union.

"Ye, this little blonde girl in a leaf dress running around and saying weird things."

The new pair glanced at each other, the exact same thing on their mind. _A leaf dress?_

Before either could open their mouth Kruger answered. "Well after dropping out that tree I lost sight of her, yet again. Someone needs to put a leash on that kid, or at least a cow bell or...something. She has a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes she does." Kuga agreed. "So, why are we out here?"

Other Kruger pointed at Another Kuga. "Meet Another Kuga, as my double so aptly named her, the straightest of us all!"

Kuga blinked. "Straightest? What are you talking about?"

"She's not in love with Shizuru." Kruger replied with a dead straight face.

The Kuga's faces lit up.

"L-l-love? I-I'm not in…"

"Stop it right there kid. We all saw you proclaim your love for Shizuru. Mine was practically green with envy. I swear, she'll be having me doing all those stupidly romantic stuff within the week."

Kuga wisely kept quiet.

"Back on topic though; we have a Natsuki who isn't Shizurusexual."

They all stared at Kruger, who shrugged.

"Don't ask where that came from, 'cause I have no clue. We're not exactly gay and we're not exactly straight, so may as well call it that."

They accepted it, though they didn't precisely _like_ it.

Kuga turned to her twin. "So, if you don't fancy Shizuru, who the bloody hell do you like?"

Another Kuga twiddled her thumbs, looked away and went beetroot in the face. Classic Natsuki face. The remaining three were starting to understand why Shizuru found them so…fascinating.

"Well…I don't exactly _like_ him…"

"Him?" Other Kruger urged.

Another Kuga gulped, closed her eyes and said in a rush. "IlikeYuuichiTate!"

"Come again?" The Kruger's asked as one, while Kuga just stared in complete and utter horror.

"Y-you like Yuuichi Tate? ARE YOU COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY STARK RAVING MAD?"

One could say Kuga was trying remarkably hard not to run behind the bushes for some stomach handling at the same time as shouting at the top of her lungs. She did an amazing Haruka impersonation.

"Who's this Yuuichi?" Kruger asked Kuga.

Kuga shuddered. "Blonde. Stupid side burns. Weird hair cut."

The Kruger's frowned together before gapping in horror at Another Kuga.

"You're in love with…I can hardly say it…Sergay Wong?" Other Kruger gasped.

Kuga sniggered behind her hand. "Heh Sir Gay."

The Kruger's looked mildly amused before recalling the situation their straight companion was in.

"What shall we do with this traitor?" Other Kruger nodded in the direction of Another Kuga.

"I say turn her to the Dark Side, it's more fun!" Kuga suggested.

"We have to punish her." Kruger said darkly. "I say take away her mayonnaise…for life!"

Her words were greeted by gasps of horror and shocked expressions.

"W-we can't do that!" Kuga gasped.

Kruger raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It's barbaric."

"Your point?"

"It's barbaric!"

"What do you think she'd do if given the choice between that slug face and mayonnaise?" Other Kruger asked.

"Mayonnaise. Within a heart beat." Kuga replied instantly.

Another Kuga gasped. "What? No I wouldn't. My love is stronger than that."

She received derisive looks.

"As if. Come on, admit it. Nothing can stand against our love of mayo." Snorted Kuga.

"Except maybe Shizuru." Kruger added.

Kuga looked sheepish for a moment before nodding in agreement. "You're right. There's no way to choose between the two of them. Maybe both?"

The three shizurusexuals drooled at the thought of Shizuru _and_ mayo. Then drooled even more at the image of mayo _and_ Shizuru.

"Okay, you lot stop drooling, please. It's creeping me out. Besides, mayo is more an addiction than a love."

"No it isn't. The love of mayo…it's like having an orgasm in your mouth." Other Kruger practically sang.

While the other Natsuki's wholeheartedly agreed, they weren't about to say that. They had a reputation to hold up after all.

Kruger frowned at her double. "Please never do that again. Not only is it just plain creepy. It's also inappropriate to say so in public."

Other Kruger huffed. "I suppose, but still…"

"I think we should go back to the matter at hand. This little traitor here." Kuga pointed at her double.

"You're right Kuga. What do you reckon, shall we test her love of mayo?" Kruger grinned wolfishly, instilling fear into the straight Natsuki.

Other Kruger's expression matched her twin. "I say…hell's ye."

They both had a malicious glint in their emerald eyes.

"Alright. I know where there might be a secret stock of mayo." Kuga started walking away, but glanced back when she did not hear footsteps. "Are you lot coming? There's no way I'll be able to carry it all anywhere."

The Kruger's exchanged glances before once more frog marching the unfortunate Another Kuga through the forest towards a fate that, perhaps, was worse than death itself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That went a little better than expected, now to work on the next chapter which might be filled with Natsuki torture *evil grin* Think this is possibly my longest chapter yet *goes to check the stats* I think it just scraped it :)**

**Lines I really wanted to put in but couldn't because Star Wars doesn't exist in Mai Hime/Otome (at least I think it doesn't) :**

"**Welcome back, my young padawan."**

**Kruger in a raspy voice. "I'm your mother, Kuga. Join me on the Dark Side of sexuality." Silence. Kruger with normal voice. "Don't ask why I said that, I just had the sudden urge."**

**A line I couldn't think up a decent alternative for but really really _really_ wanted to:**

"**He's not the Messiah, he's a very naughty boy!"**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey all, been a while...anyway best thought I'd give fair warning that updates will probably be more random and spread out than before, lots of stuff happening at present. But I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter...**

* * *

><p>A mass of milky white gloop fell onto the bread, smeared across its surface with extra extravagance. In an almost lazy movement the strange substance and its undercoat of bread were wafted under the drooling mouth of a certain young teenager, before promptly veering away and getting shoved into the holder's mouth, which chewed and moaned with obvious relish.<p>

A soft whimper escaped the drooling teenager.

"Admit it." Kruger stared down at the pathetically whimpering Another Kuga, silently praying she caved soon. How had she managed to survive so long? Kruger was already drooling and sneaking titbits of mayonnaise into her mouth, and yet this girl had managed to survive such a gloriously coated sandwich being teased right under her nose!

"She's not going to crack with just one of those is she?" Other Kruger said sadly, watching Kuga with undisguised envy as said Kuga munched away happily, eyes closed in pleasure.

Kruger shook her head. "No. Let's go with attempt number two. Who wants to eat it?"

Other Kruger beamed with unrestrained excitement. "My turn!"

She proceeded to smother the next piece of bread in mayonnaise, not leaving a single corner unsmothered. In true torturer's etiquette she brought the delicious morsel close to the restrained Another Kuga before swallowing it down in swift, precise bites.

Other Kruger licked her fingers, getting every last trace of mayonnaise off her fingers, preoccupying all her attention in the painstakingly pleasurable task.

Kruger turned away from the two mayonnaise sated addicts, jealousy shooting through her body. Maybe torturing a Natsuki with other Natsuki's with mayonnaise was a bad idea. The torturers were more likely to go into a state of pure bliss, completely unresponsive to the outside world, than to be effective at their task.

She glanced at the bottle in her hand, tossing it from one hand to the other. One pair of forest green watched with feral craving, fixed on the bottle gliding from hand to hand. A soft sniffle escaped her as puppy eyes turned to her own. Kruger gulped at the look. Had she ever known that such a look was in her repertoire then certain…situations with a crimson eyed Column would have been avoided. Or at least she would have gotten her own way for once.

"I'm only going to ask for one thing Another Kuga. Admit it." Cold and distant, utterly devoid of feeling. Oh how Kruger ached on the inside. Such cruelty!

Another Kuga sniffled, eyes beginning to tear up. The poor mayonnaise! Being trapped within a bottle and unable to be enjoyed to its full potential!

A gentle sigh left Kruger's lips. She would have to bring out all the guns. The less time this took, the easier it would be.

"Kuga! Put on the film."

Kuga gasped, being shocked out of her mayonnaise daze. "You can't possibly…have you any humanity?"

Kruger shook her head sadly. "When it comes to a Shizurusexual in denial, no. I have none."

With quiet understanding Kuga went to the waiting laptop on a nearby desk, picked it up with unnecessary caution, and returned with it at arms length. She left it waiting before Another Kuga, the screen facing her and Kruger.

"Are you sure about this?" Other Kruger asked, temporarily out of her mayonnaise induced stupor due to the seriousness of the situation.

Kruger nodded gravely. "This was meant to be a last resort, but I never expected her to last so long. I have to do it, for Natsuki's everywhere."

Other Kruger closed her eyes and patted Kruger's shoulder in sympathy.

"So be it."

Kruger's arm moved towards the laptop with trepidation. All four were holding their breath as she moved the curser and clicked 'play'.

The horror began.

* * *

><p>The two Shizuru's glided through the halls, wondering where their counterparts had vanished off to. Together they noted at the same time the utterly disgusting smell that accompanied their beloved's favourite…condiment. Mayonnaise.<p>

"What do you think, Fujino-san? Shall we follow this less than delicate smell to its source?" Viola asked.

Fujino gave a polite smile, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Indeed we shall. I have the sudden urge for lunch."

A predatory grin spread across Viola's face and she murmured under her breath. "Ara I wonder what's on the menu?"

Her expression was mirrored on Fujino's face.

"I believe it is our favourite."

"Then we had best hurry before it runs off elsewhere."

They prowled down the hallways, sniffing as they went, searching for the source of that less than delicate smell and their lunch.

Trained for years in the art of Natsuki hunting they found the source swiftly. The two Shizuru's paused outside the door to an art classroom, curious to know why the Natsuki's knew of this place.

"This is an art classroom, correct?" Fujino asked.

Viola's shoulder twitched in a miniscule shrug. "I am not sure. This is after all, not my school."

Fujino's lips twitched. "Ara my mistake. I wonder why Natsuki would think to be here…"

"If mayonnaise is involved she no doubt believed that you would not look for one of her secret stocks in an art classroom."

Fujino's face brightened in understanding. "Of course. Oh you clever Natsuki. I should reward her."

Viola smirked. "Just try not to wear her out too much."

"Ara, I wouldn't want to wear out my new toy so soon, Viola-san."

They shared an all too knowing smirk.

"Shall we?" Viola asked.

"We shall." Fujino replied.

Viola grasped the door handle and slide it open slowly, tensing slightly in expectation.

What she _didn't_ expect though was currently flying our the door, tears streaming, nose running, sobbing uncontrollably, whimpering pathetically and was now currently trying to bury its dark blue head into her large bosom, clutching convulsively at her Otome's dress.

The Shizuru's exchanged looks of mixed disbelief and glee, each with a Natsuki in their lap while they sat on the floor, a mildly throbbing rear the only complaint at the rough treatment.

Viola turned her attention to the gibbering wreck that was her usually cool and collected lover. She petted the dark head of hair, making shushing noises to try to calm the jabbering Kruger. Viola hugged the quivering mass closer, enclosing Kruger in the safety of her arms.

"Shush, Natsuki, shush." Viola murmured into Kruger's ear, whispering nonsensical words of comfort.

Kruger lifted her head from the safety of Viola's bust, her face etched with a pitiful look of complete despair.

"Shizuru…it'll never happen…not that, never that. Ne? _Ne?_"

"No, Natsuki. It will never happen." _What will never happen? Just what on Earl happened in that room?_ Viola wondered, while silently thanking whoever had caused this. Kruger had not acted like this for far too long, and Viola privately missed the insecure and weak looking Natsuki that needed Shizuru to cheer her up.

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure? Ne, Shizuru?"

"Yes, I am sure that it will never happen."

"Thank goodness." Kruger settled into her living seat, snuggling deeper into the warmth, which was steadily getting warmer. "Ne, Shizuru. Are you okay?"

Viola closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing. Her Natsuki sure knew how to push her buttons, even when Natsuki didn't mean to. "I'm…alright, just a little…hot and bothered."

Kruger tilted her head, frowning in thought. "Hot and…bothered?"

Realisation dawned on her, along with noticing the compromising position she was in. Kruger chuckled nervously.

"Erm…sorry about that, Shizuru." Kruger shifted, going to remove herself from her lover's lap but two firm hands stilled her movement. She looked quizzically at Shizuru.

Viola leaned in and breathily whispered. "Why are you tempting me, my Natsuki?"

Kruger could here the want in that tone. Could hear the seductively thickened accent, the slightly twitching fingers on her waist. She could almost _smell_ Shizuru's desire on the air.

"We can't do this here, Shizuru."

The hands tightened.

"And why _can't_ we?"

Kruger could hear the need. The primal urge.

"Because we're in the middle of a hallway–" Kruger broke off as Viola's head shifted downwards, her lips dancing across bare skin. "Sh-Shi-…Zuru!" She managed to gasp out.

Viola made a soft puppy whine. "Ikezu, my Natsuki. I'm hungry."

Kruger blushed. She knew what Viola meant by 'hungry'.

"Yes, I have no doubt that you're 'hungry', my Shizuru. But we can't. Do. This. Here." Each word was punctuated by soft kisses on lips.

"You're making this harder, my Natsuki."

Kruger smirked. "I know. And yet we can continue this at a later date."

Viola pouted, finally back in control of herself as Kruger shifted from her straddling position. "Ikezu, making me wait."

"One of the few times that I can." Kruger's smirk widened as she helped Viola to her feet. "Now let us break up the rather shell shocked pair beside us, before anything untoward occurs."

The elder couple watched the still frozen younger pair beside them, contemplating whether to leave them be or to interrupt them so that they could breathe.

Kuga knelt above and straddling Fujino in a _very_ compromising position, arms either side of Fujino's head while Fujino lay on her back, knees partially raised, chest rising and falling erratically, arms slack at her side. Eye gazing had a whole new meaning for the young couple.

Viola turned away and poked her head into the classroom the two Natsuki's had recently evacuated from. Her masked became marred by a slight frown.

Other Kruger was crouched in the far corner, cradling a bottle of mayo and murmuring to it like one would to a baby, while Another Kuga was tied to a chair facing the blank screen of a laptop with tears streaming down her face muttering the words 'I'm Shizurusexual. I'm Shizurusexual. I'm Shizurusexual.' over and over again.

Viola wondered once again just _what_ had occurred.

"Natsuki?"

"Hmm?" Kruger hummed.

"What happened in here?"

Viola instantly regretted the question as Kruger's eyes began shimmering with tears, her lower lip trembling. She swiftly hugged the distraught Kruger before a repeat of the previous incident occurred.

"It's alright, don't think about it."

"Shizuru…keep your hands to yourself please."

Viola withdrew her wandering hands before they got slapped.

"Ikezu."

"No, not ikezu."

Viola pouted before turning her back to a slightly glaring Kruger.

"I think it best we awaken these two Natsuki's before they drift any further into Mayo Land."

"Nothing wrong with Mayo Land."

"There is, Natsuki, when there's a hungry me nearby."

Kruger paled, noticing the partially dilated eyes of her lover fixed on the utterly defenceless Natsuki's, almost like the eyes of a predator that had sighted easy prey.

"Good point." she conceded before rousing Another Kuga then Other Kruger. Both had to blink several times to clear their minds from the mayo-centric visions.

Other Kruger frowned when she was awoken. "Why is there a mirror here?"

Kruger sighed. "Not a mirror I'm afraid."

Other Kruger blinked again before the memories came back. "Ah, that's why." She noticed the bottle in here hands and hurriedly put it down. Mayo may be the second love of her life, but that didn't mean it got cradled. That right was held solely by Shizuru.

Before they could continue their dull conversation ears trained to recognise certain footsteps pricked up and the Otome Natsuki's stiffened. They knew those footsteps and they knew what they meant.

The footsteps paused outside the door. They waited, holding their breath. The door slide open with precision, revealing a sight that was both comic and terrifying.

A glaring Kuga and partially scowling Fujino were being held by their ears by an ancient Otome who's face was as serene as the surface of a still pond, and yet those eyes spoke of something terrible suppressed beneath their pale green surface.

"Oi, Kruger! Want to tell me who the old crone is?" Kuga snarled, trying to get free from the iron fist that restrained her. The hold tightened. "And tell her to let us go?"

The two Kruger's visibly drained of blood as a glare of piercing steel pierced them to their soul.

"Care to explain what trouble you've gotten into this time, Gakuenchou?"

They scattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This seems to be turning more and more into a Natsuki bashing, I really don't mean to, it's just so hard not to tease her...**


End file.
